uranusfandomcom-20200214-history
Standard Operating Procedure
Alert Levels Code Green - All Clear Standard operating level. No immediate or clear threat to the station. All departments may carry out work as normal. * Suit sensors are not required to be on. * Weapons worn by security are to be hidden except when in the case of an emergency. * Crew members may freely walk in the hallways. * AI/Cyborgs have no need to bolt down any secure areas. * Security must respect the privacy of crew members and no unauthorized searches are allowed. Code Blue - Confirmed Threat Elevated alert level. There are reports or other proof available to indicate that there is a threat to the station. When a Centcom threat summary is received and printed at communication consoles (happens automatically every roundstart), the blue alert level is applied. * Suit sensors are mandatory, but coordinate positions are not required. * Security may have weapons visible. * Crew members may be searched by security with probable cause. * AI/Cyborgs may bolt down high secure areas. * Energy guns, laser guns and riot gear are allowed to be given out to security personnel if the HoS or Warden agree. Code Red - Immediate Threat Maximum alert level. There is an immediate threat to the station or severe damage. Martial Law is in effect. * Suit sensors are to be turned fully on at all times. * Security can raid departments and arrest any crew member deemed a threat to the station. * All crew members must remain in their departments. * AI/Cyborgs may bolt down maintenance and airlocks leading to space. Code Delta - Imminent Destruction The station's self destruct mechanism has been engaged due to overwhelming threat to the station. Martial Law is in effect. * Suit sensors are to be turned fully on at all times. * All orders from Heads of Staff and Security must be followed, any disobedience is punishable. * All crew members are to evacuate immediately, if possible. Different Situations Evacuation * All personnel are to evacuate on the escape pods or the emergency shuttle, which Central Command sends. * All personnel are required to assist with evacuation. All crew must be evacuated, regardless of their consciousness. * Prisoners are to be brought to the secure area of the escape shuttle, except for prisoners who pose a severe threat. * Uncloned bodies are to be brought back to Central Command for processing. * AI units may be brought to Central Command on portable card devices (InteliCards) if structural failure is likely or AI units wish to leave. * Mechs and Cyborg units are to be hauled to the escape shuttle for Central Command to inspect. * Authorizing early shuttle launches is not allowed unless there is an immediate threat to shuttle integrity. Fire and Other Environmental Hazards * Immediate evacuation of all untrained personnel. * Fire alarms to be used to control the hazard. * Atmospheric Technicians and Station Engineers are to remove the hazard. * Pump air back into the area when fixed. * Ensure the damage is repaired. Radiation Storm * All crew to move to the maintenance tunnels. * Wait a while until it's safe to move again, and continue your business. Report to Medbay if you're feeling strange. * Medbay staff should be ready to administer anti-toxin to the ones who got caught in the storm. Viral Outbreak * If severe viral strain is on board the station, the Chief Medical Officer is required to quarantine infected parts of the station with the help of security. * All infected crew are to be isolated in Virology or Medbay. * Sterile masks/Internals and gloves are mandatory for medical personnel and recommended for crew. * Quarantine must be maintained until the outbreak is contained and resolved. Meteor Storm * All crew to move to central parts of the station. * Damage is to be repaired by engineering personnel after the threat has passed. * Shuttle must be called if the station becomes unsalvageable. Singularity Containment Failure * Observation and notification of Singularity movement. * Evacuation to be called if deemed a major threat to station integrity. * Use bombs or Bag of Holding to destroy singularity. * Demotion of Chief Engineer or Engineer and reparation of engine if no threat manifests. Extraterrestrial Takeover * Prevent infection from spreading to Central Command. * Destroy all extraterrestrial sources on the station. * Round up all forms of extraterrestrial lifeforms and contain or terminate them, do not terminate if there is a chance of containment. * If extraterrestrial forces cannot be defeated, arm and detonate the Nuclear Fission Explosive to ensure their suppression. Category: Guides